Teach you a lesson
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Kakashi teaches Naruto a lesson he soon won't forget


Teach you a lesson

Disclaimer/Warning: I don't own Naruto or its company. Also this Fan-fiction will have extreme amount of Yaoi, which is guyxguy if don't like it you can move on to another Fan-fiction. I hope you guys like this (for ones who do like yaoi).

"You called me Kakashi, you seem kinda serious when you did." Naruto look at Kakashi

"Yes, I going to teach one of lesson that I show to one of my comrades" Kakashi smile at Naruto

"Oh, who was the name of your comrade" Naruto wonder

"Don't worry about it, just focus on the lession. Were going to fight and I want to see what you got" Kakashi was looking very serious

"All right Kakashi I'll give everything I got" Naruto was getting excited

The two ninja's clash to one another using every jutsu that they know. Naruto was wondering why Kakashi been dodging some of his moves. He kept on doing it again and again until Naruto was very tired of attack.

"You got too excited for this using everything is not always good" Kakashi throw an item on Naruto stunning him so he can't move

"What, No" Naruto couldn't believe he fell for that

Kakashi knew exactly what to do now since he is stunned and cannot move. He cuts the Naruto clothes into piece with kunai and then tied up Naruto to the ground face first into the dirt. The thick string he use was very tight on Naruto's arms and legs.

"What Hell Kakashi, why did you tie me up to floor and without my clothes on" Naruto can feel a breeze come toward. He shiver a little, he really wanted his clothes back on.

"Lets just say this is lesson I show my comrade!" Kakashi's grin turned evil

"But why?" Naruto wonder

"Because he was cute, and I wonder if he like it as much as I did. Which told me he did and I kept doing it to him" Kakashi explain

"What makes you think I want it and what makes you think I going to let you do it to me" Naruto look at Kakashi with very serious face.

"Oh, you want it very much and because if you we don't do it, I won't treat you to ramen" Kakashi laugh a little

"_Damn him, he know I love Raman a lot. I can't let it slip away, no I can't it's not right. _Hmm...Fine"Naruto gave up

"Great, now hold still" Kakashi put his hand on Naruto ass

"Your not going to do the thousand-year death are you" Naruto said in an instant when Kakashi touch his ass.

"No, but a little like it, but it will only hurt a bit" Kakashi starts to rub Naruto ass slowly moving his gentle hand up and down Naruto leg.

Naruto couldn't help, but to blush for some reason, he wanted more of this. Kakashi then use his second-hand on his pink hole. He lube his fingers and went inside Naruto ass opening it with his fingers moving it around and around circular motion. Naruto moan his cock started to react growing little by little, raising up to a full hard state. Kakashi move his finger in and out making Naruto's hole making Naruto buck hip up a little.

"I see you loving it" Kakashi was pleased at Naruto expression

"Just shut up and fuck me" Naruto couldn't help to want more of it

"Gladly" Kakashi grin

Kakashi grab Naruto's hips and stab his cock straight through Naruto's hole. Birds flew away when they heard a loud scream across the distant from the training zone. Kakashi to pound into Naruto digging his cock inside out and driving him as hard ever. Naruto can feel Kakashi taking his whole strength on him feeling his skin slap his waist with every motion. Bead of sweat was forming on both the ninjas who were fucking very hard. Kakashi quickens the pace a bit, he cut the strings on arms and grab Naruto chest sitting him up. Naruto couldn't take it anymore he takes Kakashi hands away and began to ride on Kakashi cock. Kakashi eyes widen when he saw this was happening, grind after grind, and jumping in and out they climax.

"I'm coming" Kakashi said squirting into Naruto steaming hot hole with cream-white filling

"Me too" Naruto said as a white stream just instantly came out of Naruto cock going to the ground.

After that Naruto got his ramen, he was wondering if they can try that again, but this time on bed.

A/N: Just felt like doing a NarutoxKakashi one I haven't done one. So yeah, if you have a positive or a negative review please post it. Until then see you next time


End file.
